Always felt this way
by GagaAdamFan
Summary: well it's Adommy I hate choosing a category which doesn't fit at all, I just liked the name :D


Okay sooo here is my first fanfiction EVER! I know the idea isn't new but I did write that mayslef... Umm I don't own any of the characters...

I'm sorry if I spell something wrong or if my grammar sucks, I'm from germany :P

And it would be GREAT if you could give me FEEDBACK so I can decide if I should do more... also tell me what I could do better!

Okay so...

Tommy Joe Ratliff was lying in his hotel bed. He was lucky enough to get a room for himself, not that he didn't like the other band members, he just liked some privacy. He sighed and closed his eyes. Adam. He shook his head and closed his eyes againe. Adam. Why the fuck couldn't he get the singer out of his head? Everytime someone mentioned love, he saw his face in front of him, evertime he dreamed, everytime he just closed his eyes. Tommy sighed againe; he knew why! He was in love with Adam... even if he told everyone he was straight. He actually told himself he was straight, he just couldn't admit that he liked the beautiful singer from the first moment on. When Adam kissed him for the first time at the AMA's he could barely hold himself back from pulling him closer and make out with him for much longer. Adam said he was 'so sorry' after, but Tommy just loved this moment so much he had to suggest doing that everytime during Glam Nation Tour. Adam loved the idea so Tommy got his sexy, soft lips every night...

Suddendly the bassist heard a loud thunder and rain falling against the window. 'oh fuckkk' he moaned and hide under the covers. He wasn't so happy about his own room anymore because Tommy Joe Ratliff is scared of thunderstorms like hell. He thought what he should do for a few secondes. If he went to Camilla's or Monte's or Isaac's room they would probably just laugh at him and be angry that he pulled them off their sleep. There was only one person who would never laugh at him. Adam.

Adam fell asleep early. He liked the soft sound of rain against his window, it made him feel comfortable. He already sunk into sweet dreams when suddendly someone was banging against his door. He didn't really wanna open, cause seriously: Who wanted him to get off bed at 3am? He just turned around and tried to fall back asleep when he heard a well-known voice begging"Adam please let me in? Please Adam?" he got up quieckly and opened the door.

"Hey Glitters! What's wrong?"

"well... I...I" suddendly Tommy felt silly waking up Adam for such a childish fear. Especially as he saw that Adam was topless...

"Come on Glitterbaby, you can tell me"

"I'm scared of thunderstorms :/"

"Aww Tommy that's fine, we all have our fears!" *hugs him and closes the door*

"thank you Adam, I knew you wouldn't laugh"

"never"

A thunder grolled loudly and Tommy winced. Adam sits on the bed and hugs Tommy tight to his naked chest. Tommy blushed and whispered "thanks babyboy"

"you know it's cute that you always blush?"

"hiw do you wanna know, it's dark!"

"I know you well enough"

Tommy blushed even more, but he didn't want Adam to stop holding him.

"what makes you so nervous?"

"umm... t-the thunderstorm of course!"

"oh"

"are you okay Adam?"

"yeah I just... I just wished it made you nervous that I'm topless..." he admitted

"umm well...I... that..." Tommy's cheeks were glowing

Adam chuckled and softly kissed Tommy's forehead

"How straight are you, Tommy Joe?" he whispered... nervously waiting for an answer

Tommy looked up into Adam's eyes. Even in the dark they were beautifuly glowing.

"Not straight enough" he said and slowly mooved his lips on Adam's. In this moment all Tommy was wishing for was that Adam would deepend the kiss. And he did. They were making out and Adam began to carress Tommy's neck what made the bassist moan softly. Adam smiled during the kisses and finally Tommy pushed him down to the bed and took his shirt off. Adam worked on unzip first his then Tommy's pants until they were both naked on the bed, making out, moaning.

"oh Adam..."

"what is it?"

"I've always wanted you Babyboy..."

*chuckels* I've always wanted you too Glitterbaby"

Okay so tell me if I should do more chapters ;)


End file.
